Sweeping Her Off Her Feet
by articcat621
Summary: Severus struggles to find the perfect Christmas gift. When he goes to someone for help, inspiration finally struck.


**Author's Note:** Many thanks to gaeilgerua for being my wonderful beta. Also, many thanks to cheerleader, dragoon811, for constantly supporting me throughout writing this, as well as enlightening me about the film, The Rocketeer, which helped inspire one of the scenes in this story. This was written for the 2016 SSHG Giftfest! AdelaideArcher, my giftee, I hope you and everyone else enjoy this!

 **Content:** Post-War, Romance, Christmas Fluff, Mild Language.

 **Disclaimer** : All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Sweeping Her Off Her Feet**

Severus wandered around Diagon Alley, his gaze raking the various shoppe windows as he tried to find a suitable gift for Hermione. It was nearly Christmas and he still didn't have anything for her. Nothing that caught his eye was quite right for her.

It was their first Christmas together as a couple and he wanted to give her something special. He wanted to give her something that she had never received before.

The only issues was that Severus was at a loss. Try as he might, he couldn't find anything suitable. He needed assistance, though he was loathed to admit it. Her parents were in Australia and he doubted an owl would make it there and back within two days. Potter was training with the Montrose Magpies. Ginevra was also away on training with the Holyhead Harpies. Unfortunately, the only remaining and available person who could possibly help with ideas was Ronald Weasley.

Severus internally groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was ask Weasley for help, but seeing as he was at a loss, he felt he had no other choice. Hermione and him were still close friends, despite their messy break-up a few years prior.

Personally, he thought that Weasley was a dunce, but he respected Hermione's wishes that he be cordial with Weasley. Severus knew that Hermione would be pleased if he went to Weasley for assistance.

Knowing that Weasley was likely at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes working, Severus made his way there. Entering the shoppe, he was unsurprised to find that it was full of customers. George and Ronald were constantly finding new products to release, and a few of their inventive potions were impressive even to him.

Heading towards the counter, he smirked when he saw the Weasley he was looking for. "Ronald, may I have a moment?" he asked in his meanest, teacher voice just so he could see Weasley quake with fear.

Ron nodded, visibly looking pale. "Let me just tell George I'm stepping away from the counter for a moment. We can talk in the back room if you'd like?"

"That would be fine," Severus replied. Weasley disappeared into the back, reappearing with a young witch, assumingly a new shoppe clerk. When Weasley gestured for Severus to follow him into the back, Severus did so.

"So, what can I do for you, Professor?" Ron asked, careful to leave enough space separating the two of them.

Severus swallowed his pride. "I'm having difficulty finding Hermione a Christmas present, and I was hoping you'd be of some assistance." He looked around the room, eyes taking in the messy sight. There were potions brewing, papers scattered, and something was making a low fizzing noise. It was a typical Weasley sight, he imagined. He remembered how messy Ronald had kept his Potion's textbook.

Ron smirked. "That's easy! Just get her a book. Hermione loves books." He leant back against the counter as if his job was now over.

Severus scowled. "Everyone gets her books. I don't want to give her a gift she's already received multiple times for every birthday and Christmas."

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "Take her to dinner? Maybe buy her some new jewellery?"

Severus shook his head. "I gave her an ankle bracelet and a handcrafted perfume for her birthday so I don't want to repeat either of those gifts."

Ron made a humming noise, clearly frustrated that Snape wasn't liking any of his suggestions. "Hermione misses Crookshanks, maybe a new familiar?"

"She's already told me she doesn't want another familiar." Severus frowned. The loss of Crookshanks a few months ago had been devastating to Hermione. It was then that she expressed that she never wanted to have another pet.

"A new quill? Or a nice leather-bound journal?" he offered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Severus quickly saw that this was going to be a waste of time. It was obvious that Weasley didn't know Hermione as well as he thought he did as all of his suggestions weren't quite thoughtful. He resisted the urge to groan in frustration.

"Thank you, Ronald, I think I have what I need," Severus said, his thoughts racing to figure out what to give Hermione. He needed to get out of the shoppe before he lost his temper. It wouldn't due to curse one of Hermione's close friends, despite the fact that Weasley was a ponce.

"Oh, you're welcome, Professor," Ron said, looking pleased with himself. "Let me know if you need anything else."

As Severus exited the shoppe, he tried to think of something that only he could give Hermione. Thinking of Weasley's failed relationship with Hermione, an idea suddenly popped into his head.

 _Perfect_ , Severus mused, finally feeling some relief regarding his Christmas dilemma.

* * *

Hermione looked at her appearance in the mirror, unable to keep the smile off her face. She turned, checking the way her arse looked in the fitting red dress. She ran her hands along the smooth satin feeling incredibly sexy. Severus had given her the dress first thing in the morning telling her that they had plans for that evening.

 _A Christmas Eve out_ , Hermione mused, giddy with delight. She couldn't think of anything more romantic.

She had spent hours doing her hair, applying liberal amounts of Sleekeazy's. While she usually embraced her wild curls, she had decided that she wanted it to look sleek and held back for the evening. Her hair was done up in an intricate braid, the ends falling on her shoulder. Not a hair was out of place.

"Are you ready?"

Turning, she beamed at Severus, whom was standing in their doorway. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him, her lips forming a small 'o'. He looked dashingly handsome in a dark, black tuxedo. His long hair was pulled back, tied with a black ribbon. She was rendered speechless.

"You look beautiful," Severus murmured, his gaze raking her body.

"Thank you for the dress," she told him, crossing the room towards him. She pressed against him, melting against his sturdy form as she often did. Her lips met his in a tender kiss. "I love it."

He kissed her lightly before pulling back slightly. "You look good enough to eat." Severus smirked at her.

Hermione laughed lightly. "We better go before we miss our reservation. Where did you say we were going?"

"Somewhere in the Muggle world," Severus responded, summoning her winter cloak. He helped her into it before he donned his own. Pulling her into his arms, he Disapparated them to their location for the evening.

* * *

Hermione looked around, still in awe of the restaurant that Severus had taken her to. Crystal chandeliers and centrepieces glimmered in the light, giving the appearance of icicles. The green shrubbery located throughout the place had white, fluffy snow on it. There was a large dancefloor, but it was empty, the band not yet playing. In a way, it reminded Hermione much of the way the Great Hall looked at the Yule Ball.

It was a winter wonderland. Absolutely charming.

Her fingers lightly danced on her flute of champagne, skirting around the rim. She smiled at Severus lovingly as she brought the flute to her lips. The champagne was heavenly.

"I still can't believe this," Hermione murmured, glancing at the luxurious red tablecloth and delicate hors d'oeuvre in front of them. The two had decided to share an order of glazed figs. They were topped with mascarpone and wrapped in prosciutto. If their starter was this delicious, she couldn't wait for their entrées.

"You are the most radiant woman here," Severus told her, refilling her flute with the bottle he had ordered.

Hermione flushed. "Severus," she murmured, smiling at him. "You look rather handsome yourself." She lifted her glass, toasting him. "Happy Christmas, love."

"To you as well," Severus replied, lifting his own flute as well. They clinked glasses before drinking. "Dinner should be good."

"I'm excited," Hermione told him honestly. She had ordered the prime rib with horseradish cream, while Severus had ordered the grilled swordfish. "This feels like a Christmas fairy tale." She reached across the table and took his hand.

Severus brushed his thumb against her hand. "I'm glad most of the students returned home for the holiday break."

Hermione giggled. "Me too. Minerva said it was a record low for students staying in the castle this year. It certainly makes our lives easier."

"Indeed," Severus answered with an amused smirk. "Ah, here are our dinners."

Hermione and Severus ate in relative silence, the only sound the clinking of their silverware and the murmur of other couples talking. The food was delicious, and they each devoured their meals.

"That was delicious," Hermione announced, putting down her fork and leaning back. "I'm so full."

Severus chuckled, leaning forward. "I hope you're not too full to dance."

"Dance?" Hermione raised a brow at her lover. "I never knew you were a dancer."

"Growing up, Lucius ensured that I was quite proficient in dancing and all other matters of Pureblood etiquette." He stood, coming around the table and stopping in front of her. He held out a hand, bowing slightly. "May I have this dance, Hermione?"

"But there's no music," she protested as she put her hand in his.

Severus pulled her to her feet and towards the centre of the empty dancefloor. Silence descended upon the place as the other guests stopped talking to watch. Hermione's heels clicked on the stone floor, echoing loudly in the silence.

"People are staring," Hermione whispered as he stopped, placing his hand on her waist and taking her other hand. She never knew Severus to be one to put himself as the centre of attention.

"I only have eyes for you, Hermione," he whispered, pulling her close. He began to twirl her around, leading her in a dance around the room.

Hermione felt as if she could melt at that very moment. Never had Severus so literally swept her off her feet. Her heart hammered inside of her chest as she gazed into his dark eyes.

After a few twirls, she heard the sound of a string quartet playing. As music filled the ballroom, other couples began to join them. She laughed as Severus dipped her low before pulling her up and against him once more. "You're incredible," Hermione whispered, still in awe of what was actually happening.

"I love you," Severus whispered low in her ear. "You're enjoying yourself? Truly?"

"I am," Hermione told him. She stared at him, the love shone in her eyes. His hair was loose and gleaming. She giggled, "Dip me again, Severus!"

"As you wish," Severus replied, obliging her request.

* * *

Late that night, Hermione and Severus were cuddled on the sofa in front of the fireplace in Severus's rooms. They had returned to the castle after a long night of dancing and drinking. Sipping on her mulled cider, Hermione thanked Severus once more for the wonderful evening out.

"You truly enjoyed yourself?" Severus asked once more, his self-consciousness showing as it did every so often.

"Yes! Severus, I've never enjoyed myself so much. Dressing up and dancing with you… It was a dream come true."

He looked pleased with himself at her answer. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I wanted to give you a chance to enjoy yourself fully."

"It was the best gift I could have ever asked for," Hermione told him honestly. "I'll treasure the memory forever." She took a sip of her warm cider before setting it down on the table. Snuggling into Severus's side, she smiled happily. "We have to go to the Burrow tomorrow for Christmas dinner."

"Don't remind me," Severus said, letting out a groan. "No doubt Weasley will ask about your gift."

"Why would Ron ask?" Hermione asked, looking up at Severus in confusion. "Did you tell him?"

Severus made a face of displeasure before sighing. "I had originally gone to Ronald for help. I figured that since the two of you were such good friends, he'd be able to help me figure out a gift that was special enough."

Hermione beamed, happiness radiating from her expression. "You went to Ron for help?! That in itself is a gift enough." She laughed.

"Well, it turns out that I know you better than him anyways," Severus replied a little smugly. "I thought of your gift all on my own, but I'm sure Ronald will claim some responsibility."

"Well, I appreciate it," Hermione told him once more. "Now come here." She pinned him with a sultry look. "There's one more thing I want to do this Christmas Eve, and that's you." She giggled, a little tipsy after all she had drank that evening. She pounced on Severus, covering his face with kisses as she began to unbutton his shirt.

The two of them spent the evening making love in front of the fireplace, enjoying this first of many Christmas Eves together.


End file.
